warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Fireheart walks beside the Thunderpath and notes that the scent of Tigerclaw and his rogues is still heavy in the air. The ginger warrior wonders if there'd been other ShadowClan cats, like Whitethroat, who had chosen to band with the outcasts for protection. Fireheart lifts his head to stare at the body of the black-and-white warrior, and is confused about why he'd looked so scared when Tigerclaw appeared the day before. He decides not to leave Whitethroat's body on the Thunderpath and drags the black-and-white cat to a verge where his Clanmates will find him. :When Fireheart returns to ThunderClan's camp, Runningwind's body is in the clearing. The fallen warrior looks like he's peacefully asleep, while Bluestar restlessly paces the clearing. The rest of the Clan hangs back, glancing anxiously at their leader. Fireheart sees that the blue-gray she-cat isn't trying to hide her grief, as she once would have done. The ginger deputy slowly approaches his leader, and is surprised by the fear and shock in her eyes. Bluestar rasps that Tigerclaw did this, and when prompted, Fireheart reports that there are many rogues in his group. The blue-gray she-cat shakes her head as he continues to say that the former deputy wants vengeance against ThunderClan. The Clan explodes into horrified yowls, and everyone waits for Bluestar to speak. She finally does lift her head, and murmurs that Tigerclaw only wants her dead, when Fireheart interrupts her. The ginger deputy spits that he craves revenge on the whole Clan, not just one cat. Bluestar drops her head and hisses that this is such vicious betrayal, and she berates herself for being a fool. Fireheart trembles, and realizes that he has to take charge. :The ginger tom orders the camp to be guarded day and night, assigning Longtail and Frostfur for the first shifts. He then meows that Brackenfur and Mousefur will bury Runningwind's body at dawn, with Bluestar sitting vigil until then. Fireheart glances at the she-cat, wondering if she heard what he said, so Whitestorm offers to join her. One by one, the Clan comes forward to pay their last respects. Brindleface and Goldenflower both sadly mourn the loss of their friend. Fireheart steps forward and promises Runningwind he'll avenge his death, before spotting Darkstripe sitting near the Highrock. The ginger warrior is unsettled by the brooding thoughtfulness in the tom's gaze as he slowly pads to Yellowfang's den. He sees Thornpaw sitting in the clearing as Cinderpelt and her mentor fix his paw. They discuss how to stop the bleeding, and the younger gray she-cat meows that horsetail might help. Yellowfang leaves to fetch some when she notices Fireheart at the entrance. She asks if the warrior is okay, and he replies that he only has a scratch or two. :Thornpaw asks the ginger tom if it is really Tigerclaw and his rogues who attacked them, and he tells him it's true. The apprentice then holds some herbs to his paw while Cinderpelt mews quietly that Bluestar should've killed the former deputy when she had the chance. Fireheart shakes his head and answers that the leader wouldn't ever do that, and the medicine cat apprentice doesn't argue. He then darkly says that Tigerclaw plans to kill as many of them as he can, which shocks the she-cat. She questions why, and the tom replies that it's because ThunderClan didn't give him what he wanted: to be leader. Cinderpelt confidently states that he'll never be a leader the way he's going, but Yellowfang counters that the dark tabby may have the ambition to become whatever he wants to be. Characters Major }} Minor *Bluestar *Longtail *Frostfur *Whitestorm *Goldenflower *Willowpelt *Bramblekit (Unnamed) *Tawnykit (Unnamed) *Darkstripe *Cinderpelt *Yellowfang *Thornpaw }} Mentioned *Whitethroat *Runningwind *Lionheart *Brackenfur *Mousefur }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 17nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 17 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc